Unwanted Love
by faberrynerd
Summary: 'It was the kind of laughing you do when you realise how screwed up the world must be, if you can't even bring yourself to say the word lesbian. The kind of laugh you do when you don't get how something can be so fantastic but so crappy at the same time'
1. Chapter 1

_**A.N: Okay, this is my first ever story. Its faberry and going to be multi-chapter. This is rated T until someone tells me otherwise, it's not that bad but they probably wouldn't put some of what I wrote in the show if Ryan Murphy finally realised that Quinn and Rachel are made for each other XD **_

_**Spoilers: there aren't any particularly. Unwanted is set somewhere in series three though I'm ignoring the episode 'the first time'.**_

_**Disclaimer: No, I still don't own glee… One day… **_

_**So anyways, INJOY!**_

_**And review? x**_

Rachel sat on her bed, crying. She knew she shouldn't do this, because really there wasn't anything to cry about but she couldn't stop. Her face was far from saveable, and her shaking hands rested on her lap not trying to wipe away her tears. She sat up state telling herself that she was being a stupid little idiot, but for once putting herself down wasn't working.

Finn had been over only an hour ago and left with the expression of a disappointed puppy. Rachel couldn't stand herself. It was today that she, with a lot of help from one of her closest friends, had decided that she was going to loose her virginity. However, it didn't go to plan and here she sat after rejecting Finn. She thought back to that afternoon when the decision had been made.

_Rachel sat next to Quinn happily; they had become close friends over the past couple of weeks. They were almost best friends though neither of them would ever admit it. Finally Rachel asked the question that had been nagging in the corner of her mind since they had become close._

"_Q... Can I ask you something personal?..." She said looking into her lap. Quinn looked at the nervous girl and smiled at the cute face Rachel was making._

"_Anything honey." She smiled and Rachel blushed._

"_It's about Finn," Rachel said and Quinn stiffened "it's also about sex." She said in a quieter tone, Quinn stiffened even more._

"_Go for it." She said coldly, but then looked at the terrified girl in front of her and her expression softened "I want to help."_

"_I'm still a virgin." She blurted out; Quinn's eyebrows shot up but she didn't say anything. "And I think that 17 is an appropriate age to begin the prospect of intercourse."_

_Quinn looked at her quizzingly "And you want my help how?" she said suggestively, Rachel's eyes widened and they both giggled "seriously though."_

_Rachel looked at her and started to play with the hem of her skirt, not meeting Quinn's eye, she decided to get it over with "How do I go about it, what contraception do you recommend? Is it as good as they say it is? How do I show him I'm ready to take the next step? How-" Rachel was going to carry on but Quinn had made a muffled laughing sound making Rachel blush furiously._

"_Slow down!" she smiled and put her hand on Rachel's knee rubbing it softly "Look, there is no reason to be so nervous, sex should be natural." She looked at the still not convinced Rachel and stifled a laugh "Contraception wise, go for a male condom, easiest."_

_Rachel nodded._

_She paused and laughed "With Finn... it's over so quick you'll hardly get started." She joked and Rachel laughed lightly because Quinn dated Finn, so would be the first to know about his problems._

"_And about showing him your ready, don't do that whole Rachel Berry strait to the point thing, keep it calm, just hint." She said. Rachel didn't look like this was helping and Quinn had a idea. "Look, pretend I'm you and your Finn."_

"_okay." Smiled Rachel, finally, they were going to get somewhere._

"_Let's say you've been kissing for a while and he does what he thinks is like the hottest thing ever and moves his hands from your hair to your ass, in like three seconds." She laughed and Rachel laughed too, it was his signature move. Quinn leaned over Rachel, it was all very innocent until Rachel could see down her top because of the way she was sat. She gulped._

_Rachel moved in closer pretending to be Finn "Okay, so play your part." Rachel moved her hands lightly onto Quinn's ass and felt a gush of arousal though Quinn didn't seem any different, or so Rachel though._

"_O-Okay, then whisper in his ear." She said and moved her head to Rachel's ear. They were un-believably close, Rachel could feel Quinn's hot breath on her ear, and feel her lips brush the words "I'm ready." Then she moved again so Rachel and her were face to face. Quinn was so close she could easily kiss Rachel. She wanted to, so badly but continued she whispered "Take me." On to Rachel's lips._

_Rachel wanted to kiss her, she couldn't deny it but before she had even a chance to say anything, Quinn had left the room. Running, her bag grabbed from a chair._

Rachel gave in and wiped her running nose. She had felt something that moment she hadn't felt before.

Arousal.

Strong amounts of it pooling between her legs, and it was more from that brief moment with Quinn where they weren't even kissing just close, that she had ever felt in her life. She had enjoyed her relationship with Finn and her briefer one with Puck but she had never felt like she had with Quinn breasts pressed up lightly against her shoulder and her lips brushing parts of her face. She had felt a fire burning up inside her and a tugging deep in her stomach.

She kidded herself that it was the idea of having sex making her feel that way, but it wasn't. She knew that after many encounters with Finn, he was clumsy, his lips were always chapped. He made her feel safe, sure. But he didn't excite her, and now that she thought closely about it, men never did.

And that was why she was crying.

She wasn't homophobic. She'd grown up with two openly gay dads so she didn't know much different. She could remember the day that they had explained to her the reason most people had a Mummy and a Daddy and she had 2 Daddy's. She could remember the strong blush that covered her face and the nervous laughs that escaped her lips, the way she twisted her hands in her lap and avoided all eye contact.

Part of her knew this day would come, she knew this was inevitably going to happen but the tears in her eyes and the choking lump in her throat was not because she was shocked or surprised it was because she couldn't avoid it any longer.

Rachel wondered idly if living with her two gay dads had any effect on what happened of if being a lesbian was just a part of her since the day she was born. Then she sighed, it was really neither here nor there. How it happened was only a distraction from the evident truth.

She heard a knock on her door and knew that it would be her Dad. Clear as day her farther walked in with the third cup of water. He put in on her desk and tried to clear up the mess of tissues and cups but after she shot him a dirty look he held his hands up as if he was under arrest.

"I'm just checking up." He said simply and looked at her sympathetically "Are you sure there is nothing I can do?"

Rachel was about to reply with a firm no, but she thought for a moment "Can you call Kurt for me?" her dad nodded frantically and left the room without another word.

_**Review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A.N: **_

_**Hellooo all of you that have decided to stick through with me to chapter two, I got two alerts! SCOORREEE! **_

Rachel's dads liked Kurt. They like that he was always so neat, they liked the way he was always trying to make Rachel happy and most of all they liked the fact that he was gay.

"Every girl needs a gay best friend!" her Daddy had said when she was only 13 "You ask anyone."

When Rachel and Kurt became close, it was like the blessing they'd always wanted.

He entered the house without knocking, the door was open and he knew, from what Rachel's dad had said on the phone, that they would be busy fussing over what was wrong with her.

"Hello Mr and Mr Berry." He called shaking the umbrella to get of the access water from the pouring rain hammering against the windows.

Leroy walked over to him taking his coat and commenting on the designer label. All the niceties were said, cups of coffee offered. However within minutes Kurt was climbing the staircases to the diva's bed room.

Rachel was still on her bed, her eyes red and raw. "Princess." He whispered sitting on the bed beside her "Rachel what happened?"

She sniffled and looked up at him "Thank you for coming."

"Honey what's wrong?" was all he said, she sniffed loudly again grabbing the teddy on her pillow and twiddling the ear of it in her fingers.

"You'll never judge me… will you?"

"Is this something to do with Finn? He came in today looking like he wanted to stone someone…" Kurt's voice calmed Rachel though she hated to think about Finn.

"Don't remind me." She said slumping back onto her bed.

"Tell me what happened." He smiled sympathetically "I want to help."

"Today was going to be the day I lost my virginity." She whispered Kurt raised an eye brow, his lips still firmly shut.

He stood up, walking to the other side of the room and shutting the door, Rachel smiled at his consideration and he sat back down looking at the girl.

"You'll never judge me?" she asked again he shook his head.

"Rachel, you're my best friend." She laughed lightly "As long as you didn't just go out and kill Blaine, I'm going to treat you just the same as I always have."

Rachel pulled her sleeves over her hand nervously then whispered "I can't say it out loud."

"Then write it down." She took the note pad from her bed side table and thought for a moment.

I think I may possibly be a homosexual.

She wrote, she crossed it out and wrote:

I think I'm gay.

She scribbled it out again thinking of the best way to put it and sighed. This never was going to be easy.

Lesbian.

She finalized, handing it over to him. He didn't react for a minute but when she looked up he had tears in his pail blue-green eyes. He flung his arms around her and held her tight sighing "I know."

_**A.N: I know, its super short, but I wanted to update today. Can anyone give me a new summary - mine sucks eggs x**_

_**Happy Monday 3**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A.N: so this is unjustifiable short, sorry! Hope you enjoy!  
><strong>_  
>Rachel looked at him strangely, she didn't have to ask the question for him to answer "Remember on alcohol awareness week?" she shook her head and he continued "I came to yours and we both got stupidly drunk, then we started playing truth or dare?" Rachel's face fell.<p>

"Oh god, it's coming back to me." She smiled groggily, afraid of what was yet to come.

"Hm." He laughed "I asked you you're biggest secret and you told me you were a lesbian."

"I only really realized today though." she admitted quietly.

"Maybe you already kind of knew." He smiled "Maybe you were telling yourself you were wrong. Either way it doesn't matter." He smiled openly "It never should. I'm not going to tell anyone, that's for you to do. I'm also not going to pressure you to come out of the closet, which can be done with time. That should be done when you're ready."

"Thank you." Rachel said "I'm so embarrassed."

Kurt just laughed "You'll get used to it honey, I did and look I've got Blaine, I'm happy and in love."

They talked for a while and Rachel told him about what had happened that afternoon with Quinn. Kurt didn't say anything until she was completely finished, when she was he stayed silent for a while.

"So she just ran out?" he confirmed.

"Without another word." She shook her head "I don't know what to do."

"Just see how she acts tomorrow, until then you need to go to bed, you look tired."

They said their goodbyes and soon Rachel was in her bed attempting sleep. The attempt failed and she sat looking up at her walls. It wasn't that she was upset, Kurt helped her through that, it was that she couldn't get that private moment with Quinn out of her mind. It was re-played again and again like a Christmas number one or a particularly bad pop song everyone was tired already of.

She closed her eyes, tried to count sheep, tried to count Barbra Streisand movies but nothing seemed to work. She pulled her covers closer around herself, and groaned. Nothing was working and now it wasn't just the image of what happened today, her imagination was going wild and she couldn't stop picturing Quinn and her making out, or worse. She blushed even though there was no one with her. Little did she know that Quinn was in a bad a place as her.

_**A.N: still – any idea's for my summary?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A.N: It's been ridiculously long, I get it. Sorry. This is chapter four, I know what has been happening in the American glee and in my story Finn hasn't proposed. I'm ignoring all that is happening and going to happen for my story.**_

_**Thanks for all the alerts! **_

Quinn was almost used to living with her mother. It wasn't like when her farther was involved. When he was around everyone lived in a constant, all-consuming fear.

Judy was a traditionalist; she spent a lot of her time at tennis club, knitting and helping out at the church. Even after her problems with her husband she didn't change, going to church every Sunday and trying to convince her daughter to attend with her. She wanted to be the best mother she could be after what had happened over the past couple of years, that didn't mean however that Quinn was allowed to slack, not do her chores or mix with the wrong crowd. No, she wasn't going to let her reputation go into free fall.

When her daughter came in looking flustered one afternoon, she couldn't just let her go into her bedroom! Don't be ridiculous. "Quinnie, Come over here and help me with the dinner." She called; she wanted to get Quinn talking.

Quinn came down she didn't look angry or sad; to think about it she wasn't showing any particular emotion at all "I've got a lot of homework." She said not meeting her mother's eye.

"Come on! I'm sure you can make some time to help." Her mother said sternly raising a quizzing eyebrow. Quinn resigned herself to the fact she wouldn't be going anywhere any time soon putting her school bag on the chair next to the door. She started washing her hands. Her mother passed her a chopping board and some carrots and as implied she started chopping, no real interest in her eyes. "How was your day?" asked her mother when Quinn showed no sign of starting a conversation.

"Okay, a little boarding." Quinn replied flatly, the sharp noise of the knife hitting the wooden board echoing around the room.

"What did you do in Glee Club?" asked her mother "You seemed awfully rushed when you came in, I was worried." A blush crept up on Quinn's face, if her mother even had an idea of what had happened with her and Rachel that day, and the feelings she felt towards the girl – she would have been kicked out without a second glance.

"Oh, just the usual, singing… Though Rachel took the most of the spot light." She laughed lightly. She had never told her Mother about her new friendship with Rachel – she told herself that it was because it never came up but it wasn't really like that… not at all.

"There all like that." Her mother said washing the lettuce in the sink and shaking it out.

"Who are?" Quinn stopped chopping.

"The Jews." She said matter-of-factly, Quinn's jaw dropped "And the gays." Quinn was expecting her to continue or say it was some kind of joke but the woman seemed more invested on knife handles.

"Rachel's not gay." Quinn spluttered fear rising to her cheeks again.

"Both her fathers are – what do you expect them to do? Raise her like a normal child? It's disgusting." She shook her head. Quinn didn't pretend she was surprised at her mother's blatant racism and homophobia but she felt the urge to punch the woman. Luckily she managed to stop herself.

"I really have to be getting on with my homework." She said putting the knife down and smiling falsely.

"Okay, whatever you need sweaty." She said, only half listening. Quinn took her bag, going up to her bedroom. She wanted to scream, cry and shout all at the same time.

What had happened with Rachel was so weird; she didn't even know why it happened. Over the weeks they had been friends Quinn couldn't deny that she had slowly been noticing her assets. She couldn't deny letting her eyes wonder further than was socially acceptable at times and a few nights ago she had had a dream, a dream that thinking about made her blush.

She didn't get it, and what had happened only half an hour ago was so different, so distinct that she ran. She had to get away from Rachel. She ran home, but her house was so close to the school it didn't really clear her mind.

She lied down on her bed, hitting her head repeatedly into her pillow. Something told her that tomorrow would not be a good day.

Rachel awoke in the morning and groaned, it felt like she had only slept five minutes all night. She idly wondered what would happen if she pretended to be sick but knew it wasn't the right thing to do and reluctantly rolled out of her warm bed.

She skipped her normal morning ritual, the elliptical could wait. She un-dressed quickly and got under her shower letting the hot water run through her hair and down her body for a while before starting to wash herself. The process took about quarter of an hour, she then blow-dried and straitened her hair, dressed and put on her make up. Even after all the primping, she still looked sickly tired. She applied vast amounts of concealer under her lifeless eyes, though it was a hopeless case.

When she got down stairs she was greeted by her two fathers, they were both morning people making hot pots of coffee and buttery pieces of toast. Rachel got a bowl and made herself some cereal "Morning Sunshine!" her farther laughed patting her on the shoulder.

"Morning." She replied smiling weekly.

"How are you then?" he beamed pouring himself a steaming cup of tea "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, not badly." She lied faintly placing her spoon into her bowl and started to eat the food that she realised instantly she no longer wanted.

"Good. Are you driving yourself home?" he questioned.

"Yeah, I guess." She said, and then felt sorry for her farther who was clearly doing his best; she kissed him on the cheek "What time are you getting home?"

"It's going to be a late one for me and Leroy I'm afraid." He admitted and she just smiled and nodded grabbing her keys.

"Gotta go." She said leaving the room. She walked up to her car thinking about how awkward today would be, not just with Quinn but Finn too.

When she got to school, he ended up being the first person she saw. He was sitting in his car head banging to the music on his IPod. When he saw Rachel he waved and got out of his car "Rach I need to talk to you." He said.

They made small talk for a while, talking about the weather and Glee Club. Then he broke up with her. He told her it was because they wanted very different things. He wanted to stay in Lima and Rachel wanted to go to Broadway, be a big star.

She knew that that wasn't true though, yes, they had different dreams but Rachel could tell it was because of what had happened that night. They hugged, smiled and before she knew it she was in her first lesson.

Santana sat behind her, leaning forward she asked "Is it true?"

Rachel sighed "It annoys me yes fails to surprise me that you know already, and may I ask how?"

Santana laughed "Me and Britt were getting our mack on," she winked "I heard from her car." Rachel mentally cursed for not guessing car painted the ridiculous shade of pink would belong to Brittany.

"Yes, it's true." Rachel sighed, she knew she would have to get used to it, people would be asking a lot "And do me a favor, when you gossip about me later on today, make sure you inform them it isn't just a rumor so that they don't have to keep coming to me for confirmation."

"Suit yourself." She snarled and Rachel just smiled.

She didn't see Quinn for most of the day and it became apparent buy lunch time that the blonde was avoiding her. When she got to her final lesson, US history a class that not only they shared but sat next to each other she saw the blonde breeze in a few minutes after she'd sat down. When she came close Rachel was refreshed with the scent of her perfume making her stupidly happy and giving her tummy the usual back flip she associated with the girl.

"Hey." She said, not reaching Rachel's eye "Can you come and see me, at the end of the day? In the auditorium?"

Rachel felt crazy amounts of butterflies and nodded "Sure." The lesson went quickly, they were mostly taking notes while there teacher droned on. Rachel couldn't stop herself from looking over at Quinn's, and feeling herself go week seeing the neat writing in pink pen and the little love hearts drawn in the margin.

A.N: I didn't really know how to end this but thought that was okay. Any other ideas for a summery? I'm pretty desperate!

_**A.N: I didn't really know how to end this but thought that was okay. Any other ideas for a summery? I'm pretty desperate!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A.N: HELLO! I'm so so so sorry! It's taken me ages to post this; I've just been soo busy! Hope you enjoy the new chapter :)**_

_**This chapter is set as if the episode 'the first time' never happened. Much like a lot of my story (: Just thought I should remind you!**_

Rachel couldn't deny the nerves that swelled her body as she walked into the auditorium but no one was there yet. She sat on the stage, swinging her legs as they didn't quite meet the ground. She fiddled with her hair; she straitened her skirt and looked at her nails – anything to direct her trail of thought away from Quinn. After a while she wondered if Quinn wasn't going to turn up at all. Maybe it was all some sick joke or maybe she'd got too nervous. Either way Rachel didn't blame her, she was terrified.

Rachel jumped hearing the doors of the auditorium open to reveal the girl "Thanks for turning up." Quinn smiled, Rachel gulped.

"Well it's only appropriate seeing as you asked." She replied however Quinn just shrugged.

"I heard what happened with you and Finn." She admitted, getting closer "Is it because of me?"

Rachel stood up, she observed the taller girl for a moment, socking up the silence before saying "I…" she sighed, it wouldn't be right to lie to Quinn. Not when she had put all this on the line, not when it was so obvious she was terrified "Kind of… I couldn't go through with it… you know… sleeping with him… because of what happened with us." Rachel looked at her feet nervously and tried to ignore the chances of tears "So he broke up with me."

Quinn stepped closer to her "Rachel… I'm so sorry." She put her hand on Rachel's shoulder "Really."

"It doesn't matter." Rachel whispered "If he hadn't broken up with me, I probably would have broken up with him after a while." She fiddled with her skirt again.

"About what happened… yesterday." A blush crept up Rachel's face; Quinn touched her cheek lightly "Why are you so embarrassed?"

"I…I don't know." Quinn couldn't remember ever hearing Rachel lost for words. She stepped closer to the girl so that Rachel could feel breathing on her forehead.

"Rachel, I'm going to go out there and say it… I think…Maybe… I think I may be attracted to you." Now Quinn was blushing, both girls face red with embarrassment.

"And I can't deny that I'm attracted to you…" Rachel replied, fear in her voice but not her words.

Quinn bent down and pressed her lips on Rachel's. Both girls were scared, it was so new. Quinn's mouth was soft and sweet. She was delicate and they were taking it painfully slow. Soon Quinn's moth asked Rachel's for entrance and there kiss depended, Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's back and soon Quinn's hands were in Rachel's hair.

Finally they broke apart; Rachel hugged Quinn, resting her head on the girls shoulder. It didn't take Quinn long to realise that there were tears in the corners of Rachel's eyes. It broke her heart a little to see Rachel like this. She wiped a tear away and tried to smile reassuringly "Rachel… what's wrong?" she whispered so quietly Rachel could hardly hear.

Rachel blinked innocently "I'm confused."

"Yeah… me too." Quinn admitted, both girls eyes locked and the laughed sadly.

The girls sat on Rachel's bed, legs crossed just talking. Rachel had driven them both home, with Quinn talking to her mother on the phone saying she was going to do revision with Brittney. For once Rachel didn't care about the lying she staying quiet focusing only on getting home without crashing the car in shock from the last hour.

"Just think, a year ago I was throwing slushies' at you, calling you names." Quinn continued, sipping tea out of a baby blue china cup.

"Yeah." Rachel laughed looking at the girl. She really was perfect, her hair a striking blonde and her lips full and pink "I think it's important we talk about what happened in the auditorium and what happened yesterday…" Rachel said finally, the words tripping her up.

"Okay." Quinn smiled, moving closer to the girl and placing the coffee mug on her desk "Yesterday, I don't know what I was doing and I'm so sorry if I messed up your things with Finn." She admitted Rachel shrugged.

"I never really liked Finn. well not as much as I like you." she replied quietly, her face going red again, she hated herself for that. "B-But if anything is going to happen, between us, I don't want to tell anyone about it. yet."

"I agree." Whispered Quinn, then she looked like she was thinking very hard "though there can't be any exceptions. Not even Kurt."

Rachel just nodded, her brow furrowed "Okay." She said. They stayed quite for a moment, sipping there tea.

"This is kinda weird." Quinn admitted for a moment, both girls laughed but it wasn't real laughing. It was the kind of laughing you do when you realize how fucked up the world must be, if you can't even bring yourself to say the word lesbian. The kind of laugh you do when you don't get how something can be so brilliant but so crappy at the same time. "But Rachel Berry. Would you be my girlfriend?"

Rachel looked at her awkwardly then realized there was no point of be nervous. not anymore "I'd love to."

_**A.N: Review?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_A.N: Okay, so I totally can't excuse my lack of updates… Other than the fact my dog ate rat poisoning and died :( waaa x anyways, this is my new chapter, read and review? And if anyone can help me out with a summery it would be toootaly appreciated!_

Thinking about Quinn made Rachel happy. Talking about Quinn made Rachel happy. Being around Quinn, of course, made Rachel happy. Not only was Quinn her best friend, Quinn was now her girlfriend. What more could she want?

But after dating Quinn for a week, she realised that they weren't acting like girlfriends. The more she thought about it she realised that other than spending more time with each other, they simply were treating each other the same. They'd only kissed that one time in the auditorium and Rachel was starting to wonder if something was wrong.

What she didn't know however was that Quinn was worrying about the exact same thing. She didn't want to push Rachel, she was afraid of taking things too fast with the girl, she couldn't mess it up.

Unlike Quinn thought, Rachel didn't want to wait any longer, she wanted to show Quinn she loved her and wasn't going to be patient. She never was.

"What are you up to tonight?" Rachel asked meeting Quinn buy her locker "My dads are going to a dinner party and I have the house to myself. I was thinking we could hang out?"

"Sounds great." Quinn smiled; looking at Rachel's anticipating face. She looked as cute as ever, exited and nervous all at the same time, it suited her.

"Awesome! Come around 7." Rachel beamed walking to her next lesson.

A smug looking Santana walked up behind Quinn, her queen bitch face on full display "Beep Beep Beep." She mocked. Quinn turned around, trying to hide the blush on her face.

"What?" she snapped glaring at her though Santana seemed to be having great fun.

"Sorry Q did the noise of my gaydar get in your way?" she said leaning against the lockers smirking.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Quinn lied not meeting her eyes.  
>"Come on!" she laughed moving in closer "I'm not going to tell anyone you've got the hots for Berry, it can be our little secret." Santana winked "Plus, if you keep leering at her ass like that I won't have to, people will guess."<p>

Quinn looked at her feet, a blush creeping up her neck "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah of course." Santana stopped "I'm missing something aren't I?" she moved closer to Quinn trying to read her face "Never mind, I'm watching you Fabrey." She said while Turing on her heal and walking off.

Quinn tried to shake her annoyance. She was close with Santana and fairly certain that she wouldn't tell her _theory_ to anyone with the acceptation of Brittney but something still made her nervous.

Santana wasn't done though, she went up to Rachel who was studding in the library at lunch time and sat down next to her, looking over her shoulder at the sheet music Rachel was writing on, in pencil.

"Quinn told me that you and her are dating." She said she didn't know why she said that, she'd planed on just mocking Rachel about the fact that Quinn had been looking at her but something told her that this would more interesting. From experience, Rachel was trusting, trusting to a point that became naive.

"She did?" Rachel asked, her eyes widening "I didn't think you two were close."

"We're not but she told me and Brit anyways." Santana stumbled, hiding her shock.

"I feel like I've fallen into a trap." Rachel admitted Santana shrugged one shoulder and a smile tugged on the corners of her mouth.

"Maybe you have." She tossed her hair over her shoulder, walking out of the library without another word.

"I thought we decided not to tell anyone about us." Rachel said, trying to sound as breezy. Quinn had only arrived at her house about half an hour ago "I mean, after you said that I couldn't tell Kurt – which I didn't… I just wondered why you got to break the rule."

"I haven't told anyone." Quinn laughed.

"You told Santana." Rachel confirmed "I mean I don't really mind if you're sure you trust her but the agreement still said that we weren't going to say anything. No exceptions."

"I didn't tell Santana!" Quinn defended.

"Yes you did, she told me you told her today!" Rachel exclaimed rolling her eyes.

Quinn thought for a moment then realised with a jolt, her face started reddening and she saw that Rachel couldn't tell how uncomfortable she was, Quinn sighed "She saw me… you know… checking you out today… she must have guessed." Quinn blushed; Rachel just started laughing all anger forgotten.

"You were checking _me _out?" she giggled.

"Y-Yeah…" Quinn admitted "I mean when you were walking off…"

"It's sweet." Rachel smiled "Santana's smarter that I thought."

"Yeah, I guess." Quinn shrugged "I'm sorry that I was… you know… so obvious."

Rachel grinned cheekily "Where were you looking?"

"I'm not saying!" Quinn laughed Rachel just beamed, a sort of pride evident on her face.

"No one ever checks me out." Rachel smiled to herself.

"That's not true!" Quinn said, pushing the smaller girls shoulder.

"Hardly, it's not like I turn heads. You do, boys would do anything to get you to like them. I'm just that one in the back ground." Rachel shrugged "I mean Finn never wanted to be seen with me."

Quinn blinked "Finn's a dick." Rachel raised her eye brows "No, seriously, Finn didn't deserve you, Finn doesn't deserve anyone. You are the prettiest girl I've ever seen." She cupped Rachel's cheek.

"Stop it." Rachel said sternly, not that she didn't like what Quinn was saying, she did. She felt as if she was lying, and Rachel hated liars.

"Your eyes are beautiful." She said, tracing her hand loosely on the aria around her eyebrows "They're deep and dark. There full of so much mystery, so much… lust." Her hand moved to reach nose "You don't like you nose? I do. I love it. It's totally you; it suits you, shows who you are."

"It's huge." Rachel protested her face hot with embarrassment.

"It's perfect." Quinn corrected "It makes you different, shows you're proud." She took a few strands of Rachel's hair and studded them "Your hair is soft, so natural. You spend hours on it every day every morning and it always looks fantastic. I love it."

"It's dyed." Rachel smiled.

"Most hair is, but it's long and thick and beautiful." Quinn stroked the full of her hair now, slowly pulling herself closer "and your lips." Rachel sighed into Quinn, unable to stop herself "There pink and sexy. From the first day I saw you I wanted to kiss you, show you how perfect you were." Rachel was breathing heavily now "and when I did they were better than I imagined, they tasted of strawberry's, they were soft and perfect. I wanted to kiss you over and over again."

"Why don't you?" Rachel moaned. Quinn was a little taken aback but she did. She let herself mold into Rachel, let herself feel the way she loved to. Rachel made Quinn happy.

_**A.N: so what did ya think? I really need you guys to review! I've got so many subscriptions but no reviews! I'm looking for a beta if anyone is interested? Also, like I said I need a summery that doesn't sound like complete sh!t.**_

_**taaa**_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I wish often that I owned glee, but alas I still have no control over anything. So don't sue me? MMMMkay?

The moment Rachel saw Santana stalking up to her car, she knew that she and Quinn were in trouble… Rachel took Quinn's hand in fear anyway as she fidgeted in her seat.

Santana knocked on the window waving for both girls to come out. They did obediently "What do you want?" Quinn sighed walking to stand next to Rachel on the other side of the small car. Santana sat on the bonnet of the car, she wasn't showing any emotion or intention to answer there question.

"Hello to you to..." She mocked Rachel and Quinn stayed silent looking every few moments at each other "Not talking are we?" Santana snarled "Well let me sing you a little song. _Fabrey and Berry sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G_"

"Please just shut up!" Rachel snapped out of embarrassment, she regretted it only moments after.

"Getting mouthy now are we?" Santana taunted, Rachel shrank.

"N-No." she stuttered not making eye contact.

"That's right." Santana laughed "But believe it or not, I'm not here to take the piss because you two are getting your lesbian on."

"You're not?" Rachel squeaked Quinn felt a urge to reach out and hold Rachel's but avoided it – she knew she'd never hear the end of it. Santana never gave in.

"No." she sighed "I wanna help you guys. I've been in your position." Her eyes drifted over to Brittney. She was sat on the bench at the side of the football pitch, she had a magazine resting on her lap but she wasn't reading it, she was looking at a bird that was jumping around on the bright green grass "I just want to warn you that hiding." Her eyes darted both ways "It will tare you apart and if you're scared… Just…" she sighed "If you tell anyone I will deny it and probably kill you but I don't want to see you get hurt." She looked directly at Rachel who blinked nervously "either of you get hurt." She finished, before turning round and walking to Brittney.

Rachel and Quinn looked at each other but said nothing. They couldn't, it had all been said for them.

Rachel let her fingers run over the cool plastic of her phone. It was ten o'clock on a Friday night, and she couldn't sleep. Santana's words were like knives they kept her awake like a crying baby. She had to do it.

_Are you awake? Sorry if I woke you x_

She knew that most teenagers went out on Fridays but she also knew Quinn, she knew how her mother watched her every move. She sent the text but almost seconds later she got the reply.

_Nope, Mums out. _

Rachel raised both eyebrows; she didn't want to sound like she was intruding but a tug of curiosity sprang to her.

_Do you know where?_

She keyed sending and again, her phone buzzed.

_I have ideas. Would you come over, she won't be back. Not until tomorrow… I'm lonely._

Rachel didn't need to be asked twice, her dads pleased to the house to themselves granted her wish telling her to wish Quinn the best and within twenty minutes Rachel was pulling into the drive.

She couldn't deny that she felt nervous, the house was beautiful – it was as if she had stepped out of Lima into a different somewhere completely different. Rachel's family were well of, one of her dads a doctor and the other a lawyer it wasn't as if they struggled to live. However, looking at the freshly made lawn and large house made Rachel's house looked positively shabby.

She stepped out of her car locking it and gingerly walking through the gate. She could see a girl, average height with short hair in the door. Rachel suddenly felt a pang of regret for taking so long and ran up to the door. She didn't have to knock, it was opened immediately. Quinn's eyes were red and if Rachel couldn't tell any better she was sure the girl had been crying, she wasn't going to point it out. Not yet at least.

She looked at Rachel nervously "Thanks for coming." She smiled "I don't want to ruin your Friday."

"You didn't." Rachel smiled pushing a strand of hair behind her ear "seeing you is the best part of my day."

Quinn just smiled "Come with me." She took Rachel hand leading her to her room "Have you been thinking about Santana… What she said?" she sat down with her legs crossed implying Rachel should do the same.

Her room was lovely. It was a light shade of purple, very neat. There were photos of her Santana and Brittany on the walls. There was a small photo of Beth on her bed side table, it made Rachel want to cry at the injustice that it was all she had of her own daughter.

"Yeah." She met Quinn eyes "What do you think?"

"I don't know." Quinn said state away "I mean, if Santana had enough courage to admit she was worried about us then it must have been pretty serious."

"I guess." Rachel shrugged "So what do you want to do?"

Quinn looked away, a blush crept across her face and she couldn't quite meet Rachel's gaze, when she did however there were thick tears clouding her view "I don't want to lose you." She whispered.

Rachel wiped away a falling tear with her thumb "Then. We need to start telling people." Rachel confirmed "Though you'd be saying good bye to your last shred of power. you may get slushied every day."

"It doesn't matter." Quinn shrugged "I'd love to be able to walk hand in hand with you, in a public place. kiss you on the head before you left a room."

Rachel just beamed, she thought for a moment "Where's your mum?" she asked "I mean. where do you think she is?"

"I heard a message on the answer machine." Quinn said nervously "It was from my dad. I'm pretty sure there seeing each other again." She finished. There was a pause, Rachel looking at the ground then up at the girl.

"Quinn. That's awful." She admitted putting her hand on top of the other girls.

"Yeah." Quinn shrugged there was a light silence broken only by the buzz of Quinn's phone. She picked it up scanning the words on the screen "Mum won't be back apparently until tomorrow afternoon." She shook her head "So much for catholic."

"I'm sorry." Rachel smiled "It does mean we will have the house to ourselves." She grinned cheekily "I doubt we'll have that again after we tell."

Quinn felt a churning in her stomach "God. telling my Mom." She gulped.

"We can get through it together." suggested Rachel and Quinn nodded but it wasn't going to be easy.

REVIEW!


End file.
